


A Changing Life

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel ponders how his life has changed since leaving Sunnydale, with some help from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changing Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Angel silently sat on the steps, his gaze drifting around him. He had been calling this place "home" for months now, but he was still having trouble comprehending the fact that he was no longer truly alone. That was one thing about L.A., a person never knew how or when their lives would change.

"Brooding again?"

Doyle dropped down beside him, a shot glass held tightly in his hand. He downed the liquor in a gulp before turning toward the vampire. "Some night, wasn't it?"

The half-demon started as Cordelia suddenly collapsed beside him with a snort. "That's an understatement."


End file.
